somammofandomcom-20200214-history
Death and Respawning
Character re-spawns Characters are able to re-spawn from temples or deity statues. To respawn from either location, one must simply pray at the location to the god of their desire/alignment. At a temple this will allow uninhibited respawns, whereas one prayer will grant one respawn at the statues. This must be done at each location you wish to respawn at. When a player respawns, they are granted a buff from the deity that the monument is tributed to. Temples The first temple on Sargaentus was created by none other than Zeus. Every temple built since then was modeled after the original. Each one has a different look, feel, and deity of worship. The gods are always protecting their temples. Once completed, a temple becomes indestructible. No harm can befall any player within a temple and a small area surrounding it. For this reason, most temples have trading areas or housing built around them, especially in zones without a major city. A temple may change its designated deity, but at great cost. If the proper rituals are done, it can simply be paid for in gold or loot, and no negative side effect will occur. However, if these rituals are ignored, performed in error, or not properly paid, the change may fail, or worse. Rumors circulate of a group of theives that failed at each attempt. They were never heard from again, their accounts deleted and the temple destroyed by the offended god. Pristine Deity Statues These statues litter the land and are indestructible. Characters can only re-spawn from them if they pray at the statue to any of the Gods. One prayer receives one re-spawn from that statue. If multiple statues were prayed to in the area, they can chose which to spawn at. If a character prays for 10 min straight, they gain an eternal blessing from the gods that allows them to spawn from that statue without need to pray at it again. This prayer contains a mini-game to ensure that it is not done AFK. Instead of praying, one may chose to leave equipment or money for a chance at an eternal blessing. Success depends on what deity, amount of gold, quality of goods, and so on. Degraded Deity Statue Degraded statues vary from their pristine counter parts in that they have limited uses. This can vary from once per player to a shared limited respawn pool. In PvP maps, these statues can be captured by the opposing factions, or simply destroyed. If destroyed, they take a decent amount of resources to rebuild. If destroyed, or the spawn pool has been maxed out, a new deity core must be made. This is done by taking a crystal fragment from a temple or pristine statue, making a blood sacrifice, and inlay it to the statue. Blood sacrifice will depend on what deity controls the statue. Some require specific animals, NPCs, others player, and few desire the crafters own blood. Other resources are required depending on the damage, however this is primary and almost always damaged. Degraded statues can lay dormant for long periods of time, however they will not permanently disappear. Unlike pristine statues, degraded ones can be repaired as a desired deity. Furthermore, degraded statues cannot grant eternal blessing by prayer. If attained, it can only be used while the statue is in a state of use and aligned with your faction. (To be continued) Category:Unfinished